Welcome To Our Silly Life
by Kumi Usagi
Summary: Akasuna Gaara rupanya cukup sering memimpikan ia dan adiknya -Akasuna Sakura- saat sedang melakukan hubungan intim. Sebenarnya mereka saling mencintai, namun ikatan sedarah yang mereka sandang merupakan salah satu dari beberapa penghalang yang membuat mereka mulai mencoba bersandiwara untuk melupakan perasaan terlarang mereka. Dan Uchiha Sasuke merupakan salah satu penghalangnya.


_**Desclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
_**Warning: **__OOC, ide pasaran (mungkin), typo, AU, incest (mungkin), rape, dll._

_**Welcome To Our Silly Life © Kumi Usagi**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

.

.

.

Mata _emerald _milik Akasuna Sakura terfokus pada acara televisi yang sedang berlangsung sore ini. _**Ternyata**_, tidak sia-sia gadis Akasuna itu menunggu daritadi di depan Tv hanya demi mengetahui kabar yang selama ini menghantui pikirannya.

'_**Uchiha Sasuke, remaja tampan berusia 16 tahun dan artis yang sedang naik daun ini dikabarkan akan berhenti Home Schooling dan mulai bersekolah di sekolah layaknya remaja pada umumnya. Dan katanya, sekolah yang ia pilih adalah Horikoshi Gakuen! Tentunya para murid di sana memiliki otak yang cerdas dan sangat bertalenta, ya. Lagipula banyak fansnya yang mengatakan bahwa otak Uchiha sangatlah jenius.' **_Ujar salah satu host wanita.

'_**Ya. Betul sekali. Dan, selesai sudah perjumpaan kita kali ini karena sepertinya sudah 1 jam lamanya kami menemani anda. Selamat sore dan sampai jum—'**_

_**Pip. **_

Setelah tahu kabar berikut, ia langsung mematikan Tv bermerek Apple sebesar 60 inch di rumahnya.

~loading 50%~

~loading 99%~

~complete~

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" ia pun menjerit kencang saking senangnya. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat hari esok! Sakura yakin kabar itu tidaklah palsu dan 100% benar, karena beberapa hari yang lalu ia mendengar kabar tersebut dari sepupu Sasuke, Uchiha Sai yang merupakan teman Sakura, dan kekasih sahabatnya. Ino.

_**Blam.**_

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup dengan agak kencang.

Kemudian muncul seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah dengan gayanya yang…..sangat memikat setiap wanita yang melihatnya. Rambut merah acak-acakan, mata emerald yang terlihat sayu karena kurang tidur, kaus biru tua tipis yang melapisi –melekat- bahu dan dada bidang serta perutnya yang sixpack, dan tatapan datarnya tentu saja.

Pemuda tampan tersebut kemudian berjalan menuju jeritan tadi berasal yang _**sungguh **_memekakan telinga saking melengkingnya.

_**Yeah. Ruang Keluarga.**_

"Oi. Berisik." Ujarnya frontal atau bisa dikatakan secara blak-blakkan.

Kemudian Sakura –gadis yang baru saja menjerit- menoleh dan tersenyum, tidak lupa untuk menampilkan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih dan terpahat sempurna.

"_**Oops**_. _**Gomen ne**_, barusan dikabarkan pangeranku si Uchiha Sasuke memasuki sekolah yang sama dengan kita! Kyaaaa!" jelasnya panjang lebar dan mata yang berbinar.

Akasuna Gaara. Ya, pemuda tampan berambut merah tadi ternyata bernama Akasuna Gaara, _**kakak Sakura**_.

Setelah adiknya berkata begitu, Gaara langsung memutar bola matanya malas. Ia kira, Sakura kenapa-napa. '_**Heck**_, bahkan Sakura rela berteriak-teriak demi si brengsek Uchiha itu?' cibir Gaara dalam hati kemudian langsung melesat ke dapur, membuka kulkas, dan mencari minuman apapun yang bisa menyegarkan pikirannya. Belakangan ini, ia terlalu fokus belajar dan mengerjakan –menggarap- tugas yang sudah membusuk di meja belajarnya. Lagipula ia sekarang sudah kelas 3 SMA. _**Ia tahu diri**_.

Pada dasarnya, Gaara dari kecil hingga sekarang memang pemalas. Ia menyia-nyiakan otak jeniusnya dalam hal belajar. Dulu, kerjaannya hanya bolos sekolah dan pergi keluyuran entah kemana. Terkadang pula ia pulang tengah malam dengan keadaan sudah dipenuhi lebam dan…..mabuk. Sungguh kakak yang merepotkan, ya?

Tapi, Gaara berubah _**ketika**_ kedua orangtuanya meninggal. _**Ketika**_ Ibunya yang sedang dalam masa kritis berpesan padanya untuk menjadi orang baik-baik dan tidak pernah mengecewakan orang yang sangat menyayanginya, kelak. Sedikit-demi sedikit Gaara merubah jati dirinya. Karena ia, bahkan kedua saudaranya pun sangat terpukul ketika mereka telah mengetahui fakta bahwa sekarang mereka adalah Yatim Piatu.

Gaara memijat pelipisnya pelan. Ia muak dengan peristiwa yang selalu menghantuinya dikala ia sedang capek.

Saat kembali ke ruang di mana adiknya berada, ia melihat televisinya dinyalakan kembali dengan menyiarkan interview antara Sasuke dan seseorang yang ia tidak tahu dan tidak mau ia tahu.

Dilihatnya Sakura yang masih memperhatikan –melotot- objek yang sedang digilai-nya sekarang dengan antusias. Gaara menghela nafas. Kemudian berjalan santai mendekati Sakura dan duduk di sebelahnya.

_**Tep.**_

"Gaara?" Sakura heran dengan perlakuan kakaknya.

Yah, rupanya Gaara sedang menempelkan gelas yang berisi jus jeruk dingin miliknya ke jidat lebar Sakura.

Ia berfikir semoga dengan begitu adiknya bisa normal kembali.

Sungguh mengerikan melihat keadaan Sakura. Dengan peluh yang sedang berkumpul di jidatnya, pipi memerah, mata melotot, mulut sedikit menganga, dan jemarinya meremas remote tv dengan sangat erat. Berharap saja semoga remote tersebut tidak remuk untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

Hari Senin. Hari yang cerah sekaligus merupakan hari yang padat.

_**KRING!**_

Sebuah weker berwarna pink cerah berbunyi nyaring, berusaha membangunkan Sang Pemilik.  
Namun, Sang Pemilik justru menggeliat kesal dan tidak lama setelah itu ia melayangkan tangannya untuk mematikan si weker sialan yang terletak di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya persis.

Tidak biasanya gadis yang bernama Sakura itu bermalas-malasan. Yah, mungkin karena semalam ia berbincang-bincang dengan sahabatnya, Ino, lewat handphone dan akhirnya tidur terlalu larut.

"Hoi Sakura! Kau nggak ke sekolah? Sekarang sudah pukul 7 lewat!" teriak Sasori, kakak tertuanya.

Sakura langsung membuka matanya, kemudian duduk dan langsung mengecek jam wekernya, takut ia dibohongi oleh kakaknya yang usil itu. Dan ternyata ia memang benar-benar terlambat bangun, karena kelas akan dimulai pukul 07.20. Si gadis berambut pink tersebut merutuki dirinya kenapa tidur terlalu larut semalam. Setelah itu ia berlari secepat kilat menuju kamar mandinya dan segera bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

_**BRAK! **_

Sakura membanting pintu kamarnya, dan menuruni tangga secepat kilat pula untuk menuju ruang makan. Terlihat kakak pertamanya –Sasori- sudah rapi dengan kemeja dan jas kantornya sembari menyesap kopinya. Akasuna Sasori, diusianya yang masih 23 tahun ia sudah mengatur perusahaan almarhum Ayahnya, karena memang anak sulung keluarga Akasuna yang akan meneruskan sekaligus mengembangkan kembali _**Akasuna Corporation**_ –salah satu perusahaan dari 5 perusahaan terbesar di Konoha dan merupakan salah satu saingan _**Uchiha Corp**_-

Kembali lagi dengan Sakura, gadis berambut seperti gulali yang hari ini bangun kesiangan. Ia hanya mengambil selembar roti gandum yang ia selipkan 2 buah cookies berukuran kecil dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya yang kecil pula, setelah itu—

"Sasori _**nii –chan**_! Aku berangkat!" teriak Sakura kemudian dengan gesit ia mengambil kunci mobil dari laci kecil di sudut ruangan dan berlari menuju garasi. Akhirnya _**mercedes benz e-class coupe **_warna merah melaju dengan kencang setelah keluar dari pagar rumah yang otomatis terbuka lebar. Sakura menggerutu dalam hati tentang: kenapa Gaara tidak menunggunya, tentang ia yang paling malas menyetir ke sekolah, dan terakhir, tentang ia benci jika diantar supir keluarganya.

_**TIINNN!**_

Sakura membunyikan klakson kepada semua orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Sungguh, sekolahnya ramai sekali! Perlahan ia mulai memasuki area parkir sekolah dan memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di sebelah _**maybach exelero **_hitam entah milik siapa.

Hari ini mood Sakura benar-benar buruk. Gadis manis ini memang memiliki mood yang sering dan gampang berubah-ubah. Jika ia sudah merasa kesal dan sebagainya, ia akan bersifat buruk sekali. Yah, omong-omong soal Sakura, rupanya ia melupakan hal penting yang seharusnya sudah dinanti-nantikan olehnya hari ini.

"_**Forehead**_!" teriak seseorang berambut pirang panjang.

Sakura pun menoleh kearah sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino. "Apa sih, _**Pig**_!?" balas si pink dengan garang.

"Tumben kau terlambat~ Ayo masuk, sebentar lagi bel!" ujarnya dan langsung menyeret Sakura masuk ke kelas.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, dua gadis manis yang duduk di barisan paling belakang dan paling kiri itu sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sakura mencoret-coret buku catatannya asal, karena ia sedang malas belajar, apalagi pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung sekarang adalah bahasa prancis. _**Ukh**_.  
Sedangkan sahabat blasteran yang berada di sebelahnya malah asyik mengirim e-mail pada sang kekasih –Uchiha Sai-.

_DEG. _

Disenggolnya lengan Ino pelan oleh Sakura. "_**Pig**_! Apa tadi pagi sekali kau melihat si Uchiha Sasuke?" bisik Sakura.

Ino menatapnya sebentar kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Ya. Tentu saja. Aku melihatnya dari dalam mobil, yah menghindari suasana di luar yang ramai. Yaampun, si Sasuke itu sangat tampan. Dan parahnya lagi tadi banyak sekali wartawan yang mengerumuninya di area parkir, tapi, Sasuke bersikap dingin pada mereka dan tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaan yang diajukan wartawan, dan dengan santainya ia langsung masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Oh ya mungkin sekarang area parkir di sana masih ramai. Hahaha." Ino terkekeh pelan dan kembali fokus dengan handphonenya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum senang. Mungkin moodnya sudah sedikit membaik. Ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan pemuda yang sempat menolongnya.

_**Flashback (Normal PoV)**_

"_**Kyaaa! Jangan ganggu! Pergi kalian!" jerit gadis kecil berambut pink sebahu yang kira-kira umurnya masih 10 tahun.**_

_**Rupanya ia sedang diganggu oleh beberapa bocah laki-laki yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya dan tentunya sangat nakal. Buktinya ada yang meraba-raba tubuhnya, menjambak rambutnya yang halus, ada yang menyingkap rok mininya kemudian meremas bokongnya, dan ada yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dengan sangat kencang. **_

_**Si gadis kecil ingin sekali menangis, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena kakak-kakaknya bilang, Keluarganya itu tidak lemah, dan tidak pantas menitikkan air mata barang setetes pun. Gadis kecil itu akhirnya hanya memejamkan mata dan hatinya terus memohon pertolongan.**_

"_**HENTIKAN!" teriak bocah laki-laki berambut raven dengan tatapan menusuk. **_

_**Tapi para bocah nakal itu hanya tertawa meremehkan, kemudian mendorong gadis kecil itu ke belakang dengan kasar kemudian berkata "Heh. Berani sekali kau berteriak kepada kami. Memang orang sepertimu bisa apa? Hahaha." kata salah satu dari bocah nakal tersebut. **_

_**Si bocah raven menyeringai kemudian langsung menerjang bocah yang barusan berbicara. Tanpa ampun ia meninju wajah lawannya hingga babak belur. Sepertinya yang babak belur tersebut adalah Sang Ketua. Buktinya bocah yang lain mundur ketakutan dan berlari meninggalkan si bocah raven dan si gadis kecil dengan menyeret ketuanya yang sudah babak belur.**_

_**Gadis berambut pink itu bergetar hebat dengan posisi menyender ke pohon Sakura, tangannya memeluk lutut yang tertekuk, kemudian menelungkupkan wajahnya pada lututnya. Kemudian bocah yang menolongnya mendekati si gadis dan mengelus pucuk kepalanya. "Tenang. Mereka sudah pergi dan tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Aku janji." Ujarnya. **_

_**Akhirnya gadis kecil itu mendongak untuk menatap bocah laki-laki yang telah menolongnya. "Siapa kau?" ujarnya takut-takut.**_

"_**Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Kau?"**_

"_**A-aku Sakura. Akasuna Sakura. Uhm, terimakasih sudah menolongku." Balasnya sembari tersenyum.**_

_**Sasuke membalas senyumnya dan berbalik untuk pergi. **_

_**Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar seseorang meneriaki nama si gadis kecil.**_

"_**SAKURA!"**_

_**Sakura hanya mendongak dan tersenyum lega. Rupanya kakaknya –Gaara- menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir dan nafas yang memburu. **_

"_**Kenapa belum pulang? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara bertubi-tubi.**_

_**Sakura kecil merona. "Ya! Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo pulang." Ujarnya semangat dan menarik pergelangan kakaknya, yang hanya berbeda 1 tahun dengannya.**_

_**Sejak saat itu, Sakura terus menerus berceloteh tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang telah menolongnya-lah, orang yang seperti pangeran-lah, orang yang disukai Sakura-lah. Dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi, ekspresi Gaara justru terlihat muram karena 'sesuatu' yang entah apa itu Sakura tidak tahu.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"..._**head**_?"

"…._**rehead**_…"

"…._**orehead**_!"

"_**FOREHEAD**_!" teriak Ino frustasi.

Sakura pun terlonjak kaget. "…apa sih, _**Pig**_!? Bisa tidak, tak usah berteriak!?" ujarnya jengkel.

Ino mendengus kesal. "Heh. Kalau aku tak berteriak, kau tak akan sadar dari kegiatan melamun-mu itu! Huh dasar. Ayo ke kantin! Udah istirahat daritadi, nih." Balas Ino yang langsung menyeret Sakura keluar kelas.

Che. Ino senang sekali menyeret orang, ya?

Sesampainya di kantin, mata Ino melebar. Kantin sekolahnya sungguh ramai dan berisik. Rata-rata yang terdengar adalah suara histeris para siswi Horikoshi Gakuen.

"Gyaa! Sasuke dikerumuni oleh kelompok si Nenek lampir. Dasar wanita jalang yang tidak tahu diri!" sindirnya pedas. Ino memang paling benci dengan Karin dan kawan-kawannya karena sudah beberapa kali merebut kekasihnya. Tapi untungnya kali ini kekasihnya –Sai- tidak tergoda rayuan setan milik Karin.

Mata Sakura berapi-api melihat Pangerannya digelayuti manja oleh wanita yang Ino sebut tadi. Dengan tangan mengepal, ia menarik tangan sahabatnya dan pergi keluar dari suasana yang membuatnya muak. Lagipula, yang membuat ia lebih marah adalah kenapa Sasuke tidak bertindak kesal atas perlakuan murahan yang dilakukan oleh Karin dan teman-temannya seperti menampar atau mencaci makinya!?

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Ino berusaha meredam amarah sahabatnya namun _**belum **_berhasil.

Hari ini Sakura menghabiskan waktunya di sekolah hanya dengan bercerita bersama Ino di taman belakang tentang masa lalunya, perasaannya yang sekarang, dan kemudian ke lab komputer untuk bermain beberapa game yang dapat melupakan masalahnya sejenak hingga mereka lupa waktu. Bel pulang sudah berlalu sejak 15 menit yang lalu akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Ne, Ino –_**Pig**__, _terimakasih ya sudah menemaniku. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku!" ujar Sakura kemudian memeluk Ino erat. Terlalu erat.

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu itu _**Forehead**_! Ya sudah aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa besok! _Bye_!" serunya kemudian menghampiri Sai, sang kekasih, yang sudah menunggu Ino daritadi di dalam mobil.

Dengan langkah gontai Sakura berjalan kearah di mana mobilnya masih terparkir manis dan mulai merogoh kunci mobilnya dari dalam tasnya. Setelah ketemu, ia memencet tombol untuk membuka pintu mobilnya yang masih terkunci tapi, sebelum tangannya menyentuh pintu mobil, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Akasuna…Sakura?" tanya seseorang.

Sakura membeku di tempat. Ia kenal suara tersebut. Suara pangeran-nya. Seketika ia langsung mencari sumber suara, dan menemukan Sasuke sedang bersender dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada pada _**Maybach **_hitam yang terparkir tepat di sebelah mobil merahnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" matanya melebar.

Sasuke menyeringai dan mulai mendekati Sakura yang masih terpaku pada sosoknya.

"Apa kau….merindukanku?" bisiknya tepat di telinga kanan Sakura. Hembusan nafasnya yang hangat sangat menggelitik.

Wajah Sakura memerah. Kini jarak antara mereka sangatlah dekat, dengan posisi Sasuke yang mengunci Sakura dengan kedua tangannya yang menempel pada bodi Mercedes-nya.

Tenggorokan Sakura tercekat. Rasanya ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Tapi kemudian matanya melebar ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah, hangat dan lembut menempel pada bibirnya kemudian kedua tangan yang tadi menguncinya kini meraba punggung dan pinggang Sakura yang ramping.

Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa, namun Sasuke semakin lama semakin liar saja. Ia terus menerus menekan bibirnya kearah Sakura dan mencoba memasukan lidahnya pada mulut Sakura. _**Tapi**_ Sakura tidak mengizinkannya. Sasuke menggeram dan mengigit bibir Sakura. Gadis itu memekik kesakitan dan terpaksa memberi akses Sasuke untuk memasuki rongga mulutnya. Saliva mereka bercampur hingga tumpah dan melewati dagu sampai leher mereka.

Dari jauh –tepatnya di luar pagar sekolah- , ada sepasang mata dari dalam mobil yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan marah. Dengan perasaan kesal, orang tersebut langsung menancap gas mobilnya. Setelah beberapa detik, mobil hitam tersebut hilang.

Sakura berusaha mendorong dada bidang Sasuke, karena ia benar-benar butuh menghirup oksigen. Dengan enggan Sasuke melepaskan ciuman panas antara mereka berdua dan mulai mengambil nafas. "Sakura. Aku…mencintaimu. Maukah kau….menjadi pacarku?" ujar Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke menyatakan cintanya disaat mereka baru saja bertemu setelah sekian lama tak bertemu?

"A-aku…." Gadis pink itu bingung harus menjawab apa. Padahal kemarin ia sangat menantikan hari ini. Hari dimana pangerannya bersekolah di sekolahnya. Tapi sekarang ada perasaan mengganjal. Entah ia akan bahagia bila menerimanya atau justru sebaliknya.

Namun Sakura menepis kemungkinan terakhir. Kemudian ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan dengan wajah merona, ia mengangguk. "Ya, aku mau. Aku juga mencintaimu." balasnya mantap.

Sasuke langsung memeluk gadis di depannya erat. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia menyeringai kejam. Sungguh, apa yang direncanakan di pikirannya saat itu, siapa yang tahu?

.

.

"Aku pulaang!" ujar Sakura ketika ia memasuki rumahnya. Dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga ia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Gaara yang sedang membaca sebuah buku di sofa ruang keluarga, menatap punggung Sakura dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued.**_


End file.
